ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie
''Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy summer film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Kerner Entertainment Company. It is based on The Smurfs ''comic book series created by Belgian comics artist Peyo and it's a sequel to 2017's ''Smurfs: The Lost Village. It is directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Mike White and Chris Wright. The film features the voice of Demi Lovato, reprising her role as Smurfette, featuring new voice of David Tennant as Gutsy Smurf. The film will be released on June 7, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. Featuring a new hit single "Summer Vibes" by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Storyline The story centers on Smurfette, Papa and the the Smurfs when they got shipwrecked on a Tropical Island. Cast * Demi Lovato as Smurfette * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf * David Tennant as Gutsy Smurf * Julia Roberts as SmurfJewel * Michelle Rodriguez as SmurfStorm * Ellie Kemper as SmurfBlossom * Ariel Winter as SmurfLily * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf * Tony Hale as Handy Smurf * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf * DJ Cassidy as DJ Smurf (New) * John Kassir as Crazy Smurf * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug Songs #SmurfsMovie # Sensational (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Summer/Disco Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # #smurfyRAP - Chance The Rapper (Dance-Pop/Funk Mix) # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie Score Medley - Hans Zimmer Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks '''(Culver City, CA) DJCassidyVEVO * DJ Cassidy - Sensational (Official Video) ft. Flo Rida Fandango Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie: Teaser | Fandango * Song: Macarena - Los del Rio Sony Animation "#smurfyRAP" by Chance The Rapper | TROPICAL ISLAND: A SMURFS MOVIE Fandango Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie: Trailer | Fandango * Song: #smurfyRAP - Chance The Rapper / Float - Eric Nam Sony Animation Executive Clip | TROPICAL ISLAND: A SMURFS MOVIE Release * The film will be released on June 7, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. AMC Theatres TROPICAL ISLAND: A SMURFS MOVIE - See it at AMC Theatres | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Dance-Pop Mix Fandango All Access * Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie "Opening Scene" Clip HD | FandangoMovies * Tropical Island: A Smurfs Movie "Volcano Eruptions" Clip HD | FandangoMovies Presenters * Director: '''Mike Mitchell * Production Designer: Leticial Lacy * Character Designer: Patrick Mate * Art Director: Joe Pitt * Head of Layout: James Williams Sony Animation Special Look | TROPICAL ISLAND: A SMURFS MOVIE * Song: Dreadlock Holiday - 10cc Sony Animation Global Smurfs Day | TROPICAL ISLAND: A SMURFS MOVIE * Song: Catchy Pop Music Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:The Smurfs Category:Feature film Category:Kerner Entertainment Company Category:Computer-animated Category:Reboot Category:Sequels Category:IMDb Category:Family films Category:Films based on American comics Category:Peyo Category:Upcoming Films Category:Demi Lovato Category:Fandango Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Upcoming Category:2021 Film Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Cinemark Category:AMC Theatres Category:Real-D 3D Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:IMAX 3D Category:Regal Category:Sony Pictures Releasing